1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air guns and, more specifically, to, an airgun that fires round ball shot projectiles. The air gun of the present invention is operable using compressed gas provided in a cylinder separate from the airgun. The compressed gas cylinder is coupled to the housing of the airgun by means of pressure hose and fittings. A trigger valve allows the pressurized gas to pass into an air inlet jet and into a pressure canister forcing a plurality of pre-loaded ball shots into a feed cup and out through the barrel. When the trigger is not depressed, the device will not fire. A loading aperture is provided to allow a plurality of ball shot to be loaded into the pressure canister prior to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While these airguns may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an airgun that fires round ball shot with no moving parts (which means virtually no maintenance), such as “BBs” and operates on compressed gas such as CO2, provided in a cylinder separate from the airgun. The compressed gas cylinder is coupled to the housing of the airgun by means of pressure hose and fittings. A trigger valve allows the pressurized gas to pass into an air inlet jet and into a pressure canister, forcing a plurality of pre-loaded ball shot into the feed cup and out through the barrel. When the trigger is not depressed, the device will not fire. A loading aperture is provided to allow a plurality of ball shot to be loaded into the pressure canister prior to use.